No eres quien conozco
by Patatakawai2307
Summary: Hola a todos esta novela estará basada a partir del capitulo 126 de Inuyasha aviso para los que no han visto ese capitulo y una cosa soy mala haciendo resumen Que pasaría si kagura nunca hubiera pronunciado el nombre de kohaku e inuyasha no llegara a tiempo para detenerlos, kagome no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo por el dolor que le provoca inuyasha cuando iba a buscar a kikyo
1. Capítulo 1

1 capítulo

-Tendrás el mismo destino que todos- dijo kagura

El fragmento entro en la frente de kagome y todos sus sentimientos y pensamiento buenos fueron remplazados por negativos al mismo tiempo en que su poder incremento mucho gracias al fragmento

-listo kagura he terminado mi misión -al momento en que kagura toma a Hakudoshi alguien rompe las puertas y aparece Inuyasha  
-kagome!- Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver a kagome con una aura oscura alrededor de ella  
-tu quien eres- dijo fría  
-kagome no le hagas caso a lo que diga el, él es tu enemigo y como misión tienes que matarlo - dijo Hakudoshi  
-cállate que le han hecho a kagome- gritó Inuyasha furioso  
-por tu obsesión con kikyo y tu descuido kagome obtuvo las consecuencia y ahora es una sirviente de Naraku - menciono Hakudoshi con voz de malicia

En ese instante llegaron Sango, Miroku y Shippo

-Kagome!-pero al igual que Inuyasha se dieron cuenta de la condición de Kagome  
-¿quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó dudosa  
-si no se largan no dudare en dispárales-agarro un arco que le dieron- y más a ti Inuyasha que siento un gran odio contra ti y esto es una advertencia lárgate o si no te mato  
-ya la oíste Inuyasha será mejor que se vayan- dijo Hakudoshi  
\- jamás dejare a Kagome con un engendro como tú - en ese instante Inuyasha corre para atacar a Hakudoshi pero una flecha roza su mejilla al voltear observa a Kagome.  
-te lo advertí hiere a uno de ellos y lo veras  
-jajaja ves te lo dije Inuyasha tu pierdes-un campo de protección los cubre y salen en dirección al Norte

Al verlos alejarse Miroku hablo  
-Inuyasha que fue lo que acaba de pasar-  
\- ya lo vistes Miroku por mi culpa kagome se fue con ellos y no sé qué le hicieron pero no era la Kagome de siempre  
-si le rodeaba una aura oscura pero que le habrá ocurrido-Shippo  
-será posible que trama algo -sango triste  
\- kagome no se arriesga demasiado en eso, pero tenemos que encontrarla y rescatarla - dijo Inuyasha pues se sentía muy culpable

-Inuyasha tengo una idea de lo que ocurrió es poco probable ya que se trata de la señorita kagome

-cual es excelencia-pregunto sango al igual que Shippo y Inuyasha volteaban  
\- tal vez están controlando a kagome con ayuda de algo  
\- como la otra ocasión cuando pelamos con Menomaru -  
-exacto pero esta ocasión será más difícil pues estamos hablando de Naraku un oponente difícil- dijo Miroku  
-pero nuestra amiga kagome no se dejaría hacerse eso ella pelearía-en gran parte sango tenía razón  
\- sango no recuerdas que el tonto de Inuyasha se fue a buscar a kikyo y kagome se sentía muy triste - dijo Shippo quien miraba de mala cara a Inuyasha  
\- es cierto esto no hubiera pasado si Inuyasha no se hubiera ido con Kikyo- difiero al unísono sango y Shippo  
-ya cállense me iré a buscar a kagome no quiero sopórtalos - así vieron a Inuyasha tomar el rumbo donde se habían ido

-este es el cuarto kagome -le indicó kagura a una puerta que se encontraba al final  
\- está bien háblenme cuando me necesiten

Al entra al cuarto kagome se puso a pensar todo lo que acababa de suceder pues recordaba cómo había conocido a Inuyasha y sobre sus encuentros con Kikyo pero aparte de todo el odio que sentía algo más estaba ahí pero no sabía que era ese sentimiento

Al voltear a su derecha encontró a Kanna

-kanna que es lo que sucede  
-tienes que encontrare con Inuyasha a solas  
\- eso me recuerda a kikyo pero la diferencia es que yo si lo atacare y ¿cuándo será?-  
\- ahora en la noche se está acercando a nuestro escondite  
\- está bien

Y así desapareció ella


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola he vuelto, tratare de subir capítulos todos los días y gracias por los comentarios :) espero y les guste este capítulo.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahasi.

* * *

2 Capítulo

Inuyasha se encontraba saltando de árbol en árbol todavía no tenia ninguna pista de kagome y llevaba varias hora buscándola, ya era de noche hasta que un olor llego hasta sus fosas nasales

-Es ella- descendió de los árboles al llegar al suelo corrió hasta donde se encontraba.

-Kagome-dijo serio  
-Inuyasha pensé que no ibas a venir- corrió y lo abrazo al mismo tiempo que el se sorprendió de su inesperado abrazo el cual correspondió  
-que te ha pasado- se separó un poco y la miro detenidamente  
-solo es una maniobra para estar cerca de Naraku y poder matarlo- agacho la cabeza y apretó más el abrazo  
\- estas tonta o que y si se da cuenta no quiero que tengas el mismo destino que kikyo- el solo nombrarla se enojo  
-soy mas lista que ella y nunca me compares con ella- decía decidida  
-lo siento solo quiero que estés bien- al momento sintió como algo se encajaba en su estómago  
-Típico de ti dejarte llevar por los sentimientos - decía entre risa

Inuyasha se aparta y se saca una flecha del estomago  
\- lo debí suponer que no eras tu- dijo cubriéndose la herida con una mano  
-sabes cuando nos vimos antes mentí -  
\- a que te refieres-  
\- que se como era antes y todo el sufrimiento que me has hecho lo pagaras- comento kagome que después se recargo en un árbol  
\- yo no lo hice con el propósito de herirte-  
-pero sabias como me ponía después de tu visita con ella y lo seguías haciendo , pero solo te diré algo esa kagome que recuerdas ya no existe, se murió y la escondí en ese pasado incierto -  
-pues te diré una cosa esa kagome saldrá ella nunca se dará por vencida-se le acerco mientras decía eso  
-por dios no me hagas reír inuyasha solo recuerda que tu tuviste la culpa que ella ya no este-  
-admito que yo tengo la culpa pero yo la traeré de regreso-  
\- ja tus intentos por quererla rescatar me dan gracia y no te recuerda a algo -señalo kagome a su alrededor  
\- no se de que hablas- se hizo el desentendido  
\- te recordaré tus visitas con kikyo y ella escondida atrás de una árbol llorando por un amor no correspondido - kagome se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar  
\- y si ese amor si fuera correspondido- al momento kagome detuvo el paso  
-no lo creo - siguió su paso y desapareció

-maldición como lograre que cambies - decía inuyasha emprendiendo un viaje a la casa de la señora kaede.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otra parte miroku, sango y shippo llegaban con la anciana kaede

-pero que fue lo que paso donde está kagome- kaede  
Entremos señora kaede ahí les explicaremos todo- al terminar de contar lo sucedido la señora kaede no lo podía creer  
\- no se preocupen kagome es una chica lista y no se rendirá -comento la anciana  
-excelencia no cree que inuyasha ya se tardo demasiado -  
-lo sé sango tal vez al fin la encontro -dijo Miroku

En ese momento llego el  
Inuyasha que te paso- dijeron todos ya que la mano de Inuyasha tenía un poco de sangre  
-fue Kagome la encontré estuvimos hablando y me recibió con una flecha-dijo sarcástico  
-¿qué? - todos  
-lo sé suena ilógico pero es la verdad-  
\- y como estaba ella - preguntaron sango y shippo  
\- esta bien pero su actitud no cambia no se que haremos para rescatarla  
\- señora kaede usted que cree que es lo mas conveniente  
\- viendo la situación en la que estamos creo que inuyasha es el único capaz de hacerla recapacitar pero no se como solucionar eso-dijo pensativa  
-creo que tengo una idea - comento shippo  
Todos voltearon a ver al pequeño zorrito que siguió platicando  
\- recuerdan cuando inuyasha fue "poseído" por la princesa kaguya -  
-si- respondieron todo  
-kagome empezó con pedirle a Inuyasha que no se transformará pero esa bruja lo obligó al ultimo kagome le dio un beso y dejo de ser "poseído" y regreso a la normalidad-  
Shippo (que sabio es XD )

-es cierto pero no estamos seguros de que eso ayude a la señorita kagome- pensó miroku  
\- es cierto como sabremos que funcionara-dijo inuyasha  
\- eres tonto inuyasha o te haces kagome siempre ha estado ahí para ti y es porque ella te quiere idiota-grito shippo  
-cállate gusano-y como siempre inuyasha le dio un coscorrón a shippo  
\- si y si inuyasha hace eso tal vez ella pueda reaccionar y poder tener control de si misma y podrá purificar ese fragmento y todo regresará a la normalidad -dijo sango  
\- entonces esta dicho - decía inuyasha al momento que todos asentían y felicitaba a shippo por su solución.

* * *

No canten victoria esto apenas está comenzando y se complicara más XD  
Hasta pronto


	3. Chapter 3

Hola muchas gracias **misel-kuchiki **me alegra que te haya gustado la novela así que aquí esta el tercer capitulo y la novela sera subida todos los días a excepción de los domingos espero y lo disfruten :)

** Los personajes de la serie inuyasha no me pertenecen si no a rumiko takahashi**

* * *

3 Capítulo.

Oh pero lo que no esperaban era que un insecto había escuchado su conversación, fue a darle la noticia a kagome pues ella le indicó que los vigilará de cerca.

-qué tontería-rio por tal descubrimiento  
Y atrás de ella apareció naraku  
-que has descubierto -  
\- los tontos creen que si Inuyasha me besa regresara su gran amiga –  
\- y si les hacemos una pequeña visita a ese tonto -  
-está bien solo que necesito a ese zorrito ah y tengo que avisarte de algo importante -  
\- ok y cuál es esa noticia-pregunto interesado  
\- después de todo no eres bueno matando a personas-puso cara de decepción  
\- porque lo dices-  
\- porque tu queridísima kikyo sigue con vida-grito con mucho enfado  
\- QUEEEE eso es imposible su cuerpo cayó en un río lleno con miasma-grito  
-pues la muy maldita sigue con vida y eso lo podemos tomar como algo bueno-  
-porque lo dices- comento impresionado  
-no te preocupes tengo un plan-

El amanecer llegaba en el Sengoku y un gran estruendo llego a los oídos de nuestro gran grupo  
-que paso -preguntó Shippo un poco sobresaltado  
-fue una explosión de eso estoy segura -dijo sango  
-este olor es de Naraku -gruño Inuyasha  
-vamos inuyasha- dijo miroku preparándose

Salió corriendo hasta llegar con él enemigo  
-naraku -  
\- Hola Inuyasha y como esta Kagome - menciono burlón  
-eres un maldito -dijo mientras desvainaba a colmillo de acero  
-inuyasha -gritaron sango y miroku  
-llegan tarde -  
-que no lo has notado inuyasha aquí ahi otra presencia y es muy fuerte -comentó miroku - tal vez sea la señorita kagome-  
-kagome- susurro y miro a todos los lados  
-así que ya se dieron cuenta y dime inuyasha tú crees que con un simple beso baste para que regrese la linda kagome -decía entre risas  
\- eres un maldito - y salto hacia naraku pero un flecha rozo su mejilla- kagome- susurro  
\- jaja ten en cuenta que no es la linda kagome de antes esta chica es mejor ahora es como yo -  
\- ella nunca será como tú, kagome tiene un gran corazón –grito shippo desde el hombro de sango  
\- así que ahí estas y adivina mi aliada te quiere no sé cuáles son sus planes pero deseas que vayas con ella -  
\- que es enserio-  
\- claro pequeño mapache –afirmo naraku  
\- no te lo llevaras -  
\- soy un zorrito - shippo  
\- entonces creo que será por las malas - y sus tentáculos se alargaron hasta shippo pero una persona interrumpió el momento  
-no se te ocurra armar un desastre solo por él, solo tengo que hablar yo  
\- no se te olvide lo de...- lo interrumpió kagome  
\- no se me olvida - volteo así el grupo mirándolos con frialdad y más a inuyasha -shippo puedes venir conmigo por favor - a este lo miro de manera cálida  
\- si - gritó alegremente y corrió hacia ella saltando a sus brazos  
\- y respecto a ti inuyasha tengo una gran noticia que darte a la vez nos conviene a ambos  
\- y cual es según tu- pregunto interesado  
-kikyo está viva-Inuyasha quedo en shock al escuchar que kikyo seguía con vida  
-e...eso es imposible-  
-no lo es querido simplemente te estoy avisando porque yo también voy de tras de ellas ah y lo olvidaba será mejor que no me beses si no estarías traicionando a kikyo - dicho esto dio la vuelta y fue con naraku que como siempre se fueron en un campo de fuerza

\- que piensas hacer inuyasha iras en busca de kikyo-dijo miroku  
-sí, tengo que llegar antes que ellos-  
\- pero dejaran a kagome sola- menciono sango  
\- no sango nos toparemos con ella ya en el camino-  
-si así que tenemos que irnos ya

Dentro del denso bosque una sacerdotisa y un pequeño zorrito caminaban en silencio hasta que fue interrumpido

\- es cierto kagome, kikyo está viva -  
\- si pero no durara por mucho tiempo-  
-la vas a matar-se asombro por el comentario  
\- si ella es un obstáculo que tengo que quitar de mi camino-menciono con desdén - y como supiste que estaba viva- -mi poder creció tanto gracias al fragmento y a ella ya la supere con respecto al poder-

-Ohhhhh- eso le bastó a shippo para que sus dudas tuvieran respuestas y seguir con su camino, en silencio.

* * *

No me maten simplemente no me gusta kikyo :) hasta luego


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hola de nuevo si pensaron que ya no subiría se equivoca gracias de nuevo

Misel-kuchiki y eres una de las mías a mi tampoco me caí bien kikyo espero y

lo disfruten :)

* * *

Capitulo 4

Muy lejos de ahí cerca de las montañas del Norte se encontraba una joven sacerdotisa que recolectaba plantas medicinales cuando 2 espíritus en forma de niñas aparecieron frente a ella asombrada se levantó rápidamente  
-tranquila no te haremos daño-

-quienes son ustedes-

-yo soy shoko  
-y yo soy asuka-  
-y usted debe de ser la sacerdotisa sara- dijo asuka  
-como sabes mi nombre- dijo con asombro  
-necesitamos una sacerdotisa y tu eres la única que está cerca y nos podría ayudar-dijeron las dos niñas  
-como se que no son unos demonios-preguntó con interés  
-no lo somos créenos y tu ayuda es vital esto es de vida o muerte -menciono shoko  
-esta bien, que es lo que ocurre- recogió sus cosas para alistarce  
-siguenos- así Sara siguió a las niñas hasta llegar a una cascada

-llegamos podría acercarse a la orilla por favor -se acercó y pudo apreciar mejor a la sacerdotisa que esta dentro del agua

-Que es esto y que es lo que le paso-  
-un demonio la hirió en combate y cayó en un río con veneno y necesitamos su ayuda para salvar el alma de ella o sino no vivirá para el anochecer está dispuesta a ayudarla -  
-claro solo díganme que es lo que tengo que hacer -  
-solo tienes que colocar su mano en la herida y su poder de sacerdotisa podrá purificar el veneno que esta dentro de ella-  
-esta bien -así empezó meterse poco a poco y llego hasta ella y le abrió un poco la prenda superior mostrando una gran herida *es muy grande esta herida se podrá salvar* pensó Sara puso su mano sobre la herida y el veneno empezó a salir haciendo que la sofocara *me estoy sintiendo mareada * levanto un poco la vista y lo que pudo ver fue solo el veneno que estaba haciendo que el río se oscureciera pero de pronto vio un brillo rosado  
\- no se asuste esto la ayudara- Sara así todo lo posible para que no se desmayara pero el veneno era demasiado fuerte para ella así que se desmayo  
Poco después Sara despertó y pudo ver a la sacerdotisa  
-se encuentra bien- preguntó asombrada  
-si gracias por tu ayuda - dijo fríamente ante este comportamiento Sara se molesto y dijo  
-ok yo me retiro con permiso ah la aldea esta cerca por si quiere descansar- y así se fue a su hogar

Kagome y shippo seguía caminando hasta que un ruido los despertó del silencio  
\- que fue eso-preguntó kagome  
-lo siento fue mi estomago - sonrío el pequeño niño  
-no te preocupes hay cerca un río- caminaron hasta llegar y pescaron unos peses  
-falta poco para que estén listos- dijo kagome hasta que un insecto llego hasta ellos y le informo a kagome sobre un asunto  
-maldicion y cuanto falta para llegar aya-

\- heee- dijo shippo

-un día, muy bien preparen un ataque para esa aldea cuando este cerca- y así se fue el insecto volando-

-¿qué paso?-

-alguien sano a kikyo y esta en una aldea cercana podremos llegar aya en un día -  
-y quien crees que la haya hecho reaccionar-  
-no lo se- toco los pescado los cuales ya estaban listos-  
-están listos shippo- le sonrió  
-yupi-y así comieron para después dormir  
A la mitad de la noche shippo despertó y vio si kagome seguía dormía lo estaba en lo correcto olfateo el aire y salió corriendo hasta el bosque pasaron unos minutos y subió a una árbol donde alguien dormía  
-Hey bello durmiente despierta- susurro shippo  
-shippo- unos ojos dorados los miraron  
-inuyasha será mejor que avancen más rápidos que nosotros kagome atacara una aldea y kikyo esta bien un insecto le informo a kagome que despertó y esta en una aldea cercana que solo esta a un día  
-gracias shippo por avisarme e infórmale a miroku y sango que me fui antes que ellos vigilare alrededor de esa aldea y veré si kikyo esta bien- así inuyasha emprendió el viaje para llegar antes que kagome.

Van a ver cambios en los horarios que subiré la novela :( ( culpa de la escuela) subiré todos los martes y jueves si se puede el sábado ha y tengo una pregunta ¿les gustaría que kikyo y kagome tengan una batalla? y ¿como quieren que sea? Hasta luego xD


	5. Chapter 5

Hey hola de nuevo perdón si el Capitulo es demasiado corto pero mañana tengo un bendito examen de

matemáticas (mátenme) y gracias por los comentarios los adoro

**Setsuna17**,**christy**,**Lara**,** misel-kuchiki y zabitamt1975 por apoyarme desde el principio **

Espero y lo disfruten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 5

A mitad de la noche shippo llego corriendo con kagome, estaba apunto de acostarse cuando una voz lo asusto.

-en donde estabas shippo-dijo kagome

-emm fui al baño-la miro y vio que seguía con los ojos cerrados

-y te tardaste 20 minutos que interesante - abrió los ojos al momento que sonreía

-lo siento es que me dio hambre y fui a comer una nueces- dijo shippo haciendo cara de inocencia

-avísame para la otra ocasión ya que no quiero que te pase nada-lo miro de manera cálida

-esta bien- se acostó y volvió a dormir.

Al día siguiente.

inuyasha había llegado a media noche, vigilaba el alrededor de la aldea y también en busca de kikyo pero no había rastro de ella, así que lo que pudo hacer fue sentarse en una rama de un árbol a descansar

Kagome y shippo casi se acercaban a la aldea cuando se toparon con una sacerdotisa

\- buenos días disculpe donde se encuentra la aldea más cercana

\- a unos pocos metro yo soy de ahí y disculpen de donde viene-

-lo siento me llamo kagome son de una alde lejana que fue destruida por un demonio, y el es un amigo que me encontré por el camino se llama shippo ahh y también soy una sacerdotisa mucho gusto- dijo kagome

-igual me disculpo me llamo Sara y el que es ?-pregunto dudosa pues sabia que era un demonio

-es un pequeño demonio es inofensivo su padre fue asesinado así que lo lo acogí y lo cuido-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-que te parece si me platicas de ese demonio- a kagome se le ocurrió una idea cuando sara le menciono esto

-ese demonio usa la apariencia de una de nosotras de una de nosotras-

-como no te entiendo- dijo dudosa sara

-usa la figura de una sacerdotisa, un día tuvimos una batalla frente a frente-puso cara de melancolía

-guau y que paso- preguntó interesada

-lo herí con una de mis flechas en el hombro derecho, después cayó en un río con veneno pero no estoy segura si esta muerto-al oír esto sara se sorprendío mucho

-es enserio- preguntó con temor

-si porque - bingo dio con el blanco

\- pues ese demonio esta en mi aldea ahora-

-vamos a checar tu aldea pero de paso podemos pasar por un río cercano -

-claro vamos -

Al llegar a la aldea buscaron a kikyo pero no la encontraron.

-mira ve derecho hasta pasar por un árbol grande ahí encontrará el río -

kagome fue al lago sola ya que shippo tuvo hambre de nuevo y sara se ofreció para darle de comer, mientras llegaba al río un insecto desendio y kagome le informo para que dieran ataque a la aldea hizo que se fuera rápidamente ya que sintió una presencia muy cerca, atrás de ella se encontraba inuyasha recargado en un arbol mirándola

-que es lo que haces-preguntó el

-nada solo limpiándome las manos- se levanto y se acercó a el

-me imagino que harás lo mismo que naraku ¿no?- pregunto

-¿que cosa?- camino 2 pasos más para quedar a el

-traer monstruos y atacar la aldea-

-no atacaran a nadie, solo quiero que salga kikyo- dio otro paso más

-kikyo no esta aquí la busque pero no la encontré- inuyasha se acercó mas a ella

-yo creo que si esta y sabes que es lo que deseo-sus rostros estaban a centímetros y se podía oír sus respiraciones aceleradas

-¿cuál es ?-el pensab lo mismo que ella

-besarte- y así uniron sus labios en una apasionado beso , pero se separaron por falta de oxígeno

-sigues siendo la misma -preguntó el

-s... - pero fue interrumpida por inuyasha ya que la jalo para besarla nuevamente le rodeo su cintura al igual que ella a su cuello pero ella se separó y toco sus labios,después la mejilla de el y dijo

-y dime kikyo disfrutasteis de la vista -volteo y observó la cara de ella llena de colera

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hey veo que le van entendiendo y si todo estaba planeado por kagome XD me descubrieron pregunta ¿por que creen que el beso no sirvio?

Tomare tu propuesta zabitamt eso quería hacer que la propia kagome pueda defenderse después ya verán como ya no les digo nada por que será spolier XD

Hasta el jueves

:) XD


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5  
Chic s perdón si no subí capítulo el viernes es que tuve un pequeño problema de salud lo intente subir el sábado pero tuve otros problemitas así que todo volverá a la normalidad no se preocupen y con respecto a lo de el beso fue porque no se lo dio con amorsh XD por eso y muchas gracias con sus comentarios así me dan mas apoyo e inspiración bueno los dejo leer :3  
Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen :3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-...-kikyo no dijo nada todavía seguía con la misma cara  
-lo siento, no sabia que no estaba permitido besarlo- kagome se burlo  
-kagome -susurró inuyasha en tono de advertencia  
-¿qué? Solo me disculpe por besarte y que kikyo te comieron la lengua los gatos- kagome seguía burlándose  
-No, no me la comieron y te advierto no lo vuelvas a tocar o besar a inuyasha - advirtió  
-ahora si hablo y como te decía yo no solo tengo la culpa el también me beso-sonrío y después apunto a  
inuyasha  
-cállate- le reprendió  
-Haha y deja te digo, inuyasha besa muy bien- plaff se oyó en todo el lugar  
-te advertí-dijo inuyasha  
-ohh si que tienes la mano fuerte- se rió pero sigue mi turno y kagome le metió una cachetada  
-eres una desgraciada- kikyo levanto la mano descargando gran poder sobre kagome pero ella al hacer lo mismo sus poderes se igualaron y bostezo juguetona mente.  
-mm se me ocurrió una gran idea - kagome apunto hacia inuyasha y mando una descarga de energía haciendo que saliera volando hacia un tronco astichado -inuyasha- gritó kikyo  
\- estoy bien - se levanto despacio pero sintió un dolor y cayo- ante esto kikyo se distrajo y kagome aprovecho usando las dos manos al mismo tiempo haciendo que kikyo salieran volando  
-jajaj ten en cuenta kikyo que soy más fuerte que tu - pero detrás de unos arbusto alguien observaba con cuidado de no ser descubierto  
-bien será hora de que te de el golpe final- camino con pasos lentos así kikyo pero se detuvo ante un dolor proveniente de su espalda  
-que demonios -volteo un poco sí cabeza y observó una flecha encajada en su espalda  
-me mentisteis- dijo Sara  
-que claro que no, no ves que me esta atacando - grito provocando un dolor en su espalda  
-no ya me contaron todo-le grito Sara  
-quien te dijo -la miro de manera fría  
-fueron dos chicos -dijo despreocupada  
-bien gracias por decirme- puso su mano en donde se encontraba la flecha y la saco haciendo que sangrará-ahhh y b.i..en eres una traicionera-apunto hacia Sara y la mando volando  
-estupi...- pero no pudo terminara ya que cayó al suelo por el poder que kikyo le envió  
-nunca te distraigas- kikyo está apuntándola con su arco, kagome se levanto riendo  
\- no cantes victoria mejor ...- otra vez fue interrumpida ya que le lanzo una flecha ella reaccionó creando un campo  
-mira mientras más utilizas tu poder más te debilitas así que la llevo de ganar- sonrío  
-estas muy equivocada- se levanto y de nuevo empezaron a pelear usando sus poderes tarde o temprano una tendría que caer y esa fue kagome  
-maldición- se toco su espalda y si mano estaba llena de sangre  
-ahora quien es la que va a morir- río kikyo  
-kikyo y kagome ya dejen de pelear - menciono inuyasha  
-inuyasha como te encuentras-preguntó kikyo  
-estoy bien y tu -le respondió  
-igual-dijo kikyo  
\- oh por dios que asco me dan- dijo kagome que se encontraba apoyada en un tronco  
-kagome- susurro Inuyasha el se le acercó pero ella levanto la mano lista para atacar  
-acércate y mi ultimo respiro será gastado matándote- se rió, el se quedo ahí y ella se separó del árbol y empezó a caminar  
-nos vemos - se despidió y siguió su camino a paso lento y desapareció en el bosque  
Inuyasha volteo y miro a kikyo  
-te encuentras bien-  
-si - entonces se acordó de Sara y la encontró del otro lado corrió hasta ella y checo para ver si seguía viva  
-Sara te encuentras bien- todavía seguía respirando  
-auch, solo me golpee la cabeza pero estoy bien- se levanto y miro a su alrededor -donde esta kagome-preguntó Sara intrigada  
\- se fue -dijo inuyasha y miro por donde se había ido  
-inuyasha- se oyó que gritaron  
-son mis compañeros- vio así el cielo y miro a kirara quien descendió  
-que te paso inuyasha unos monstruos nos atacaron y de por sí apareció naraku- gritó shippo  
-lo supuse-dijo inuyasha triste  
-¿quien kagome? -Pregunto sango  
-inuyasha por que huelo a sangre de kagome- preguntó shippo asustado  
-inuyasha di nos con exactitud que paso con ella- preguntó miroku  
-esta bien- inuyasha les contó todo pero seguía sin creerlo  
-tenemos que rescatar a kagome - dijo sango  
-solo algo...kikyo nos acompañará ya que kagome ira tras ella y es mas fuerte que todos nosotros así que lo mejor es estar juntos- dijo inuyasha

En medio del bosque kagome caminaba a paso lento  
-demonios me estoy desan...gra...ndo- levanto la vista hacia al frente y vio todo borroso  
*malditos acabaré con todos no me importa ya nada*  
-kagome donde estas- se oyó un grito de niño  
-shippo- sonrío  
-a..qu..i sh.i..ppo - se cayo de rodillas ya no aguanto y se desmayo por la pérdida de sangre  
Shippo sigue el camino con sangre corrió y encontró tirada a kagome inconsciente  
-kagome- gritó shippo con lagrimas en los ojos, movió a kagome pero no reaccionaba - kagome despierta no mueras kagome- decía sollozando Atrás de él apareció kagura  
-vámonos tenemos que curar sus heridas- kagura tiro su pluma y se fueron volando los tres, apenas se fueron y llegaron inuyasha y los demás  
-kagome- susurro *espero y estés bien, te buscare y te regresare sana y salva *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Subiré mañana se los prometo :3  
Creo que algunas son muy crueles como yo si ya han leído Maze Runner entenderán esta frase  
"Cruel es bueno"  
XD bueno los dejo hasta pronto :3


	7. Chapter 7

Y aquí el otro capítulo como lo prometí :3 se pondrá un poco más interesante créanme empieza la venganza *hace risa malévola * Bueno los dejo leer no mas spolier xD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 7

El grupo descansaba en medio del bosque

-y bien inuyasha que haremos -preguntó miroku

-seguiremos buscando los fragmentos-comento el

-pero y kagome me preocupa-dijo santo

-No le pasara nada, naraku la quiere viva para así poder matarme- comentó kikyo

-por eso es importante permanecer juntos así nos evitaremos problemas y solicitaremos algunos- dijo inuyasha

-haber dime inuyasha cual es uno de ellos para que ella esté aquí-dijo enojada sango

-kikyo puede ver los fragmentos y es importante para mi-respondió Inuyasha, cerca de ahí un insecto los vigilaba

-y ella es la causa por la cual no esta kagome-le grito sango ante esto kikyo mejor se retiró

-que no entiendes sango, kikyo es importante-inu

-por eso no fuistes tras kagome ah pero con ella si lo hacías y dime por que dímelo- le grito

\- kagome podía morir si iba tras ella y kikyo es un caso diferente

-y como sabes que no murió, como sabes que sigue con vida y no me vengas con eso de que es diferente eso ni shippo ni te lo cree- le grito

-estabien si es lo que quieres oír lo diré amo a kikyo y no me importa nadie-le grito el

-gracias por decirlo y te diré algo todo ese sufrimiento que le hicistes a kagome te pasara a ti y será peor ese día será cuando kagome se quede con koga y espero te des cuenta antes de que la pierdas- se voltio y se fue enojada acompañada de kirara, miroku quien no más miraba la escena le dijo

\- inuyasha ella tine mucha razón- se fue siguiendo a sango

-lo se miroku pero me encuentro confundido-susurro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

kagome empezó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco acostumbrándose a la poca luz

-donde estoy- susurro

-al fin despertó-dijo una anciana

-que fue lo que me paso-preguntó

-no lo sabemos solo la encontramos en medio del bosque junto a un pequeño niño- dijo

-donde esta el-comento kagome

-esta descansando y usted debería hacer lo mismo- le contesto

-no se preocupe me siento bien- se fue levantado poco a poco

-usted si que es una señorita fuerte disculpe por la pregunta pero que es usted-preguntó de nuevo la anciana

-una sacerdotisa y sabe donde se encuentra el río mas cercano - le dijo con una sonrisa transmitiéndole confianza

-si pasando las parcelas esta el río- le indico

-muchas gracias- salio y fue hasta el río al llegar se mojo un poco su cara al terminar admiro el gran río hasta que un insecto apareció - y aun herida quieren que trabaje - se río

El insecto le informo donde se encontraba kikyo y sobre la pequeña pelea de sango y inuyasha

\- puedes retírate-dijo en voz muy bája , el insecto se fue y cayo de rodillas sus lagrimas les ganaron y empezó a llorar

-eres un maldito bastardo- grito- yo te amaba pero simpre fue ella nunca te importe me mentistes- las lagrimas seguían saliendo rodando por su mejilla- ma las pagara muy caro y esa kagome que según amas personalmente haré que desaparezca- y se quedo ahí llorando con su soledad

shippo corría directo hacia el río y lo que encontró lo sorprendió se acercó a una lado de kagome

-que te pasa kagome- le preguntó

-shippo quiero que me hagas un favor - lo miro

-si tu dime- le respondió

-le informaras a inuyasha de todo lo que me pasa o hago ya sea falso o verdadero si te lo diga o no te lo diga pero lo más importante será mis encuntrs o con koga y no se te ocurra decirle que yo te obligo a esto - lo miro esperando su respuesta

-si lo haré- le dijo firme

-bueno es hora de irnos y buscar a koga- y así emprendieron su viaje en busca del joven jefe de los lobos

Pasando las horas kagome pudo encontrar la presencia de el

-esta cerca-pero también encontró otra- el igual esta cerca-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Koga rápidamente detectó el olor de kagome y fue hasta ella

-hola kagome- la saludo animado

-hola koga te tengo un trato- le dijo ella

-sobre que- preguntó dudoso

-nos beneficiará tanto como a ti como para mi -

-te escucho-

-es vengarnos de inuyasha no preguntes porque simplemente tendrás que acerté pasar por mi novio y listo-

-mmmm muy bien acepto pero cuado lo haremos-

-hoy- y lo beso, se separó de el y miro a shippo -shippo olfatea a koga y dime si el huele un poco a mi- el niño se acercó y movió su nariz

-un poco-le comfirmo

-muy bien a sus puestos- sonrío maliciosamente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Shippo iba corriendo en busca de su antiguo grupo y se encontró con inuyasha, sango, miroku y kikyo

-hey hola a todos-los saludo

-hola pequeño shippo como estas- preguntó miroku-

-bien y a la vez con asco, tristeza y muchas cosas-sonrio tristemente

-porque shippo que paso-preguntó sango en ese momento shippo recordó todo su plan

-una de ellas es por que kagome casi muere después que me separe de ustedes no conseguía ayuda y cada vez ella se ponía fria poco a poco, después empezó a sanar y pudo moverse elle fue a darse un baño cuando fui a buscarla oí que grita y lloraba por alguien no se en realidad por quien pero lo que alcanza a oír gue que dijo que ella lo amaba-les comentó shippo , todos incluyendo a kikyo lo miraba determinadamente- y aquí no se acaba apenas nos íbamos y llego koga y saben que paso pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que se dieron un beso- puso cara de asco- después se fueron no se a donde y vine con la intención de informales sobre sus cambio últimamente se la pasa llorando o diciendo malas palabras y eso me asusta-le comentó el pequeño

-júramelo shippo que cada palabra es verdad- le pregunto inuyasha

-si todo es verdad- le dijo el

-yo te lo advertí inuyasha- dijo sango

\- de que están hablando-

-de nada shippo de nada- le comento miroku

-no puede ser- dijo inuyasha

-que pasa-le preguntó kikyo

-es koga y tiene el olor de kagome - gruño enojado en ese momento llego koga

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con respecto cuando kagome llora es por que su parte buena sintió todo el dolor por así decirlo y por eso es que pasa esto para desahogarse y empieza la venganza recuerden "cruel es bueno"

Pregunta:¿ les gusta el lemon? ¿Y les gustaría que hubiera? "Solo pregunta"

Espero y les guste

hasta pronto :3


	8. Chapter 8 1 parte

Hey hola a todos de nuevo y si haré lemon solo es cuestión de tiempo para los que no les gusta este tipo de lecturas sáltense ese capítulo (el nombre de ese capítulo será "especial") pero aparte subiere el que continúa para que no haya disgustos bueno los dejo leer :)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-hola a todos, solo vengo por shippo-sonrío koga  
-porque hueles a kagome- gruño inuyasha  
-eso no te incumbe- koga se sonrojo  
-pues veras si me incumbe-le gruño Inuyasha  
-claro que no, si te importara no estarías a lado de esa-koga señaló a kikyo la cual lo miro enojada  
-te pregunte algo así que será bueno que lo contestes-inuyasha agarro el mango de su espada listo para atacar  
-muy bien así me encargo por lo que le has hecho a kagome - se puso en posición de ataque  
-¡alto!- gritó alguien, todos voltearon y vieron a kagome con los ojos rojos y hinchados  
-¿que te paso?- le pregunto sango  
-después te platico sango y ustedes dejen de pelear  
-dime que haces junto a el y por hueles a el-  
-eso no te importa-dijo kagome de manera calmada  
-kagome dime por favor- le rogó el  
-para que quieres que te diga al fin y al cabo no te importo-le señaló, ante esto inuyasha recordó lo que había dicho  
-kagome eso es..-fue interrumpido por ella  
-¿que? que es mentira ya basta inuyasha dímelo en la cara que no te importo solo dímelo- una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla  
-escúchame al menos- le grito olvidando que los estaban mirando  
-no voy a escuchar nada tuyo tu solo dices mentiras y engaños-más lagrimas salían, por su parte los demás estaba mirando la escena miroku y sango los miraban preocupados, koga miraba enojado a inuyasha y kikyo pues ya la conocen xD  
-mejor los vamos a dejar solos-dijo miroku, tomo a sango y le dijo a kikyo y koga que los dejaran solos ninguno se opuso y se fueron los dos los miraron irse  
-es mentira-dijo inuyasha quien miraba a otro lado  
-todo lo que dices ya lo se-dijo kagome quien seguía llorando  
-maldita sea tu me importas mucho kagome y te necesito-  
-por dios inuyasha ya no sigas mintiendo tu no me necesitas ya tienes a tu querida kikyo yo me quitare de tu caminos para que seas feliz con ella y no te sientas con una responsabilidad aparte tengo algo con koga- dijo firme  
-¿que?-preguntó incrédulo  
-estoy con koga somos más que amigos-  
-no puedes estar con ese lobo-  
-es mi decisión y haré lo que me plazca- dicho esto se fue corriendo  
-maldita sea acabo de perder lo que más me importaba-gritó golpeando el suelo y unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-soy una magnífica actriz- se rió kagome  
-no crees que te estas pasando-dijo shippo  
-claro que no esto solo es el principio-  
-que más planeas hacer- menciono koga intrigado  
-fácil le daré falsas esperanzas, mentiras, engaños, sufrimiento, dolor y por ultimo el golpe de suerte-dijo kagome  
-tanto así es tu odio hacia el- preguntó koga  
-pues claro debe sufrir y shippo te diré una pocas mentiras para que vayas a decirle y como bueno niño no les vas a decir que son falsas porque es parte de plan- menciono kagome  
-extraño a la otra kagome pero me agradas un poquito-koga  
-eso me halaga-dijo kagome - y un abrazo y beso de despedida- le di un beso de pico y un abrazo de oso  
-adiós princesa- le dijo y se fue,un insecto bajo  
-dile a naraku que prepare su siguiente movimiento-le dijo kagome

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Perdón si es corto habrá 2 parte mañana ando corta de inspiración y algunos problemas de estrés xd recuerden "cruel es bueno"

hasta luego y pregunta: pregúntenme cosas para que me conozcan y si quieren pueden darme ideas las tomo muy en cuenta ;) así que hasta mañana


	9. Chapter 8 2 parte

Capítulo 9

Como se los dije ya volví y espero les guste este capítulo :)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Inuyasha- gritaban miroku -donde estas- volvió a gritar  
-esta arriba de ese árbol- señalo kikyo  
-Hah muchas gracias emmm inuyasha ven tenemos que hablar-  
-déjame solo- le grito  
-inuyasha tenemos que hablar por favor-le suplico sango  
-¿para que?- les pregunto  
-es sobre kagome, inuyasha encontré una forma de recuperarla- le dijo kikyo- así que tu participación es necesaria- bajo de un salto  
-cual es-  
-muy bien para empezar tenemos que atrapar a kagome y dormirla ahí necesitamos tu participación para eso lo mío será purificar el fragmento y extraerlo ustedes miroku y sango tendrán que defendernos por si hay problemas- dijo kikyo  
-y eso cuando será- preguntó el  
-no lo sabes pero en la primera oportunidad lo haremos-dijo miroku

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome y shippo caminaban tranquilamente por un prado.

\- kagome porque haces todo esto- le pregunto shippo  
-siempre lo digo es por inuyasha-  
-pero sabes que inuyasha es un tonto pero muy en el fondo te quiere-  
-...no es cierto aparte ahora le toca a el sufrir por todo..-la interrumpió shippo  
-lo que me ha hecho y no descansare hasta matarlo- completo la frase  
-pero también tengo mis otros objetivos-sonrío burlona  
\- y cuales son?-  
-te los contare pero después-  
-es contra kikyo- preguntó el  
-no si de por si ella esta muerta y miroku y sango ellos son solo mis amigo no me atrevería a herirlos-  
-pero inuyasha también e..-ahora lo interrumpió ella  
-es mi enemigo fin de la discusión- puntualizó  
-kagome eres la mejor mentirosa del mundo- se rió  
-pero de que estas hablando-  
-tu amas a inuyasha aunque digas que no, todo eso lo escondes detrás de ese "odio" si creíste que no lo note por que soy un niño pues estuvisteis mal- kagome abrió los ojos como platos ante las palabra de shippo  
-no...es...ci...erto- le dijo tartamudeando  
-vez, vez esta nerviosa y tartamudeando nunca imagine que en la kagome mala hubiera ese tipo de sentimientos- *perfecto mi plan esta dando resultado* pensó ella  
-mejor dejemos de hablar-  
*jajaja no pensé que ella fuera así soy un niño listo* pensó shippo soltando algunas risillas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-perfecto nuestra gran parejita tienes sus debilidades- río naraku  
-pero no se supone que kagome es nuestra aliada-dijo kagura  
-ohh claro que lo es pero siempre tenemos que recordarle cual es su propósito y sobre inuyasha tenemos que darle una mala noticia que te parece así que avisa a kagome que nuestro plan ya esta preparado- kagura salió por los aires -ahora es tu turno de salir- unos ojos se abrieron entre las sombras

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El grupo descansaba bajo un árbol preparando la comida

-manténganse alerta kagura esta cerca- menciono kikyo  
-¿donde esta Inuyasha-? preguntó sango  
-fue a caminar-dijo miroku

Inuyasha seguía caminando tan sumiso estaba en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de kagura, una cuchilla fue directo así el apenas reaccionó logrando esquivarla  
-pensé que te habías dado cuenta que estaba cerca-le dijo ella  
-que haces aquí - tomo el mango de su espada dispuesto a atacar  
-tranquilo no vengo a pelear solo...-fue interrumpida por otra voz  
-solo hemos venido a darte nuestro sentido pésame-dijo hakudoshi- tu vete naraku te necesita para algo más - le susurro a kagura  
-ok- y se fue  
-de que estas hablando- lo miro raro inuyasha  
-por lo que veo no te has dado cuenta- se rió , inuyasha apenas reacción  
-que les hiciste a mis amigos insecto-  
-ellos están bien pero alguien más no-  
-que le paso a kagome-le preguntó preocupado  
-ella esta muerta-le dijo serio  
-que, eso no es cierto ella esta bien-  
-claro que no- le soltó el pañuelo rojo de ella manchado de un poco de sangre  
-no puede ser - las lagrimas se le juntaron sobre los ojos  
-pues yo solo viene a avisarte-apenas si iba a ir  
-¿tu la mataste?- le pregunto  
-claro que no ella es nuestra aliada y no hemos dado con el responsable- y continuó su partida, inuyasha cayó de rodillas llorando  
-porque, porque- siguió llorado durante un rato

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hey perdón la tardanza y en el anterior capítulo habías puesto mañana porque pensé que era sábado que rara soy xD pero bueno  
Creen que la pequeño recordatorio de naraku sea matar a kagome les dejo esa duda y a partir de aquí la pequeña gran frase de  
"Cruel es bueno" surte efecto  
Bueno hasta pronto y una ultima cosa tengo otra novela pero no es de inuyasha ni kagome pero puedo adaptarla que les parecen dejen sus comentarios  
Hasta luego


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Hey hola de nuevo espero y disfruten de la novela al terminar el capítulo puse cosas que sucederán en la novela habrán algunos cambios y también sobre proyectos nuevos que tengo en mente bueno sigan leyendo

Inuyasha seguía caminando soltando lagrima tras lagrima, no podía creer que kagome estuviera muerta ahora tendría que darles a sus amigos la mala noticia.

-inuyasha porque tardaste- preguntó sango pero se sorprendió de su aspecto y mejor callo  
-¿que te paso?- preguntó miroku  
-kagome esta muerta-les soltó de golpe  
-dime que estas jugando porque esto no es gracioso-dijo sango  
-es verdad lo que dice- lo defendió kikyo  
-no es cierto- les reclamo sango  
-di nos que ocurrió- le pidió miroku , inuyasha les platico sobre su encuentro con hakudoshi  
-pero no es seguro que este muerta- dijo miroku  
-mira con esto se acaban tus dudas- saco el pañuelo rojo ante esto sango se sorprendió  
-no puede ser- pequeñas lagrimas se le escaparon  
-seguiré caminando y por favor necesito un rato solo- y así siguió su camino  
-bueno como ella ya falleció podré irme por mi camino hasta luego- kikyo se desapareció por el bosque  
-tenemos que encontrarla tal vez todo es mentira-dijo con esperanza sango  
-primero tenemos que darle un tiempo a inuyasha para que se recupere se nota que esto lo esta afectando- dijo miroku  
-ok- contestó ella

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

20m antes

Shippo y kagome se encontraran entrando dentro del bosque y kagome sintió una presencia

-shippo mantente alerta- le dijo kagome  
-que es lo que sucede-  
-una presencia viene hacia nosotros-  
-¿que? y ¿porque?- le pregunto  
\- no lo se pero escóndete si la pelea empeora iras corriendo con sango y miroku quédate con ellos pero no menciones nuestro planes, no te dejes atrapar tan solo viene por mi así que tendrás más oportunidades- indicó kagome  
-bueno me quedare atrás de este arbusto-  
-ok- le susurro voltio la mirada - se que estas aquí así que sal ahí-  
-supongo que tu eres kagome- le pregunto un joven vestido de negro,pelo corto negro y ojos rojos  
-si y tu quien eres- le pregunto  
-ohh perdón por no presentarme me llamo kurai-  
-hahah y para que viniste conmigo-  
-solo vine a darte un recado-le comento el  
-y cual es- le pregunto intrigada  
\- es solo un pequeño recordatorio, no es personal yo solo sigo las órdenes de mis superiores-  
-y quienes son ello o no ya me imagino quien es- le respondió ella  
-como quiera no te lo puedo decir hermosa- le respondió el  
-guau tan rápido me tienes confianza- se rió  
-así soy yo- se rió

Kagome uso esta distracción y lo atacó

-Hey que tramposa eres- le coloco un guante es su mano derecha  
-para que es eso-  
-no me gusta mancharme de sangre- kagome lo ataco y el le devolvió el ataque  
-admito que eres buena luchando pero no tanto para mi- kagome se enojo y empezamos a atacar con mayor fuerza por su parte kurai levantó una dedo apuntando hacia la frente de kagome.  
-ahhh demonio que es lo que me sucede- se agarro la cabeza y callo de rodillas  
\- veras nuestro poderes son iguales pero yo siempre tengo una as bajo la manga- se rió,se agacho junto a ella y le quito el pañuelo rojo-ahora siguiente paso- la levanto y la aventó hacia un árbol  
-ahh- gimió de dolor  
-lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada para que no duela-  
-eres un maldito -kagome levanto la mano expulsando su poder  
-ja no me tomes por un idiota- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció  
-donde estas- se dijo así misma -ahhh- soltó un gemido de dolor bajo su vista y vio sangre salir de su estómago  
-lo siento solo sigo ordenes- saco su mano y se limpio con el pañuelo rojo el cual lo tiro, ella por su parte se callo, kurai seguía las órdenes al pie de la letra el cual la tenía que cuidarla después de herirla la cargo en sus brazo y empezó a caminar  
-eres un maldito bastardo-le soltó- al menos termina tu trabajo- le grito  
-solo tenía que herirte no matarte- le respondió  
-lo supuse eres alguien como... como yo lo pude sentí cuñado me cargasteis -sonrío  
\- con mucho odio hacia otra persona si pero es muy diferente mis razones y mejor descansa después estarás cansada cuando te cure- kagome hizo lo que le indicó y se quedo dormida y por primer vez se sintió cómoda de nuevo

*no te preocupes kagome. Yo te salvaré* pensó shippo el cual salió corriendo en busca de sus compañeros

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-auch- se despertó kagome en arte de reflejo se sentó  
-siempre te levantas así -dijo kurai- haciendo mucho escándalo  
-jajaj que chistoso y por que no siento dolor - apenas se iba levantar la blusa pero una mano la detuvo  
-no te recomiendo que mires- le dijo  
-porque-  
\- te coloque algo sobre la herida y creo que te disgustara-  
-que me pusiste- levanto la blusa y solo observo una hoja - es esto- preguntó  
-si pero lo que puse tiene sobre la hoja es un pequeño antídoto el cual sus ingredientes son raros- se rió  
-muy bien confiare en ti- vio a su alrededor- por lo que veo estamos en una cabaña abandonada-  
-acertaste y cuando te sientas bien podremos seguir con nuestro camino- le dijo kurai  
-disculpa nuestro camino se oyó a manada-  
-que no te entendí- le dijo dudoso  
-no vamos a ir juntos- le respondió ella  
-veras me mando quien tu crees y me dijo que teníamos que ir juntos- le respondió  
-esta bien- * ahora empezara mi venganza contra naraku* pensó kagome  
-gracias por aceptar por las buenas - se rió el

Shippo corría por el bosque sintió el olor de sango y miroku cerca mientras corría topo contra algo o mejor dicho alguien  
-disculpe- levanto la vista y se encontró con inuyasha  
-shippo estas bien- se alegró al verlo sano y salvo  
-si inuyasha pero tengo que decirte algo im...-lo interrumpió inuyasha  
-que kagome esta muerta ya lo se-le respondió y volvió con el mismo semblante de tristeza  
-que no claro que no ella esta bien solo la secuestraron y esta herida- le respondió  
-que- le pregunto inuyasha sorprendido y con esperanza  
\- si pero el que la rapto es un poco fuerte mas que ella- le comento shippo  
-no importa iremos a rescatarla-shippo subió a su hombre y corriendo con sango y miroku.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Hey hola de nuevo y no me maten si el nombre del personaje nuevo es horrible por que no encontré ninguno que me gustara así que les pido varios nombre en cuanto otros proyectos planeo subir otras novelas de esta hermosa pareja  
¿Les gustaría?  
Volviendo a la novela habrá un giro impactante con respecto al nuevo personaje en el cual influyen a kagome, inuyasha y koga así que no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo  
Hasta luego recuerden Cruel es bueno XD


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Hey perdón por no subir es que estuve en semana de exámenes y me quitaron mi celular aparte cortaron mi internet y muchos problemas .-. Pero bueno todo volverá a a la normalidad XD ( si algunas son escritoras no prometan cosas como yo hago lo siento con todo mi corazón :( ) y otro problemita creo que subiré solo los sábado ¿no les molesta? Xd bueno las dejo leer

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome y kurai llegaron a la aldea de la señora kaede (estaba retirados lo se pero kurai la llevo como inuyasha)  
-listo llegamos- se bajo de la espalda  
-y que hacemos en esta aldea-le pregunto  
-shhh nos pueden oír- salió corriendo hacia el bosque  
-Hey espérame- la siguió hasta llegar al pozo  
-que gritón eres- kagome se sentó sobre el borde  
-que hacemos aquí y no se ocurrirá brincar ¿verdad?-  
-mira seré breve mi familia esta del otro lado tengo que brincar este pozo el cual me manda a otro lado solo espérame unos 30 minutos-  
-ok solo no te tardes- se senté a lado del pozo  
-gracia que amable de tu parte- así kagome brinco para llegar con su familia

Kagome salió del pozo y corrió hacia su casa  
\- mamá ya llegue- grito  
-hija te tardasteis en venir-  
-lo siento mucho pero estuve muy ocupada y debo de regresar inmediatamente- le grito mientras subía las escaleras y agarraba otra mochila y en ella metió varias cosas-listo- la cargo y bajo  
-hija no te quedas a comer- le pregunto  
-no puede mamá será en otra ocasión - la miro  
-te comprendo hija cuídate mucho- kagome salió directo hacia el pozo brinco mandándola hacia él sengoku

-kurai estas ahí- grito kagome  
-y ahora quien es la gritona- dijo kurai  
-jajaj ayúdame inútil-una mano la saco del pozo  
-listo- se cruzo de brazos  
-gracias- tiro la mochila-olvidaba cuan pesada es  
-haber yo la cargo- kurai se la coloco en el hombre  
-que caballeroso- se burlo kagome- bueno vámonos  
-vamos- los dos se metieron en bosque

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-estas seguro shippo- le pregunto sango  
-si lo vi claramente- les respondió  
-donde esta kikyo- preguntó inuyasha que la buscaba con la mirada  
-se fue inuyasha pensó que kagome había muerto y decidió tomar su camino- le dijo miroku  
\- bueno me adelantare- salió corriendo inuyasha junto con shippo en el transcurso del viaje inuyasha detectó un olor familiar  
-y ahora para que viene ese lobo- gruño  
-Hey detente - se puso delante obstruyendo su camino  
-que quieres lobo- le grito Inuyasha  
-donde esta kagome la he estado buscando pero no la encuentro-  
-veras kagome fue herida y después la raptaron-  
-que y tu no hiciste nada para ayudarla- le grito koga  
-El no estaba koga solo éramos yo y ella- le comentó shippo  
-Y no te dijo nada sobre mi ayuda-  
-no- le respondió  
-iré a buscarla hasta luego- y así desapareció junto con su remolino

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-y bien que vamos a hacer ahora- preguntó kagome  
-si te callaras podría pensar en lo que sigue-le grito kurai  
-ya me callo- se sentó arriba de una roca  
-al fin- mientras el mistaba a su alrededor  
-tengo hambre- se paro y saco unas papas regreso y se sentó de nuevo para empezar a comer  
-que es eso- preguntó el  
-papas quieres- le ofreció  
-solo una- saco una papa y se la comió- sabe algo rica- se sentó a su lado  
-no me digas que ya nos perdimos- se rió  
-no- la miro fijamente  
-te puedo preguntar algo-  
-que cosa-miro hacia otro lado  
-tu me dijiste que odiabas a una persona pero con diferentes razones a las mías -  
-que tiene eso- la miro de nuevo  
-quien es esa persona y cuales son tus razone-le pregunto  
-número uno esa es vida personal, número dos recordar eso es doloroso para mi y número tres porque quieres saber  
-curiosidad pero si no quieres decir no lo digas pensaba contarte sobre mi odio hacia Inuyasha pero mejor no- se comió mas Papitas  
-veras hace 2 años mi "esposa" me traiciono con mi compañero resulto que el era más útil que yo así que decidí irme por un tiempo cuando volví ya no estaban juntos que el la engaño y termino rogándome a que volviéramos para ese entonces ya era un demonio y simplemente le dije que no por no quererla herir al ultimo termino insultándome y el herido fui yo- termino de hablar  
-lo siento por hacerte recordar- agacho la mirada  
-kagome el problema no es que te lo diga si no que tu te pareces demasiado a ella- Ella levanto la mirada sorprendida- y ahora te toca a ti  
-es muy larga mi historia- le sonrió  
-tenemos mucho tiempo- así kagome le platico todo  
-no puedo creer que existan ese tipo de persona -  
\- lo sé kurai pero no todos son iguales - le respondió kagome  
-si y ya me estoy dando cuenta -kurai miro a kagome como ella a el así estuvieron un rato acercándose poco a poco hasta unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

lo siento demasiado :c prometo recompensarlo y agregarles sus preciado lemon pronto ;) hasta luego mejor dicho hasta el sábado espero y no haya inconveniente


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Gracias por el apoyo y por tomarse el tiempo de comentar espero y les siga gustando la novela sé que no es sábado pero otra vez problemas =( .Con respecto a la preguntas de miu39 shippo se podría decir que esta de ambos lados los apoya por igual ya que el solo quiere verlos juntos a ambos pero les aviso que abran muchos grandes cambios habrá tiempos buenos y malos XD.

Me separe de kurai apenada -lo siento- se disculpó -igual yo- agache la mirada -bueno sigamos-se levantó -si- me levante

Seguimos caminando hasta que él se detuvo

-kagome-volteo a verme -mm- -veras sé que nos conocemos poco pero creo ….. que me atraes- -ohhh-agache la mirada -enamorarte es una gran debilidad- suspiro -lo sé pero no por eso te mataría, es agradable que te digan ese tipo de cosas -eso es raro -Y ahora que vamos hacer- -hacer lo que ordene naraku -será que no….- una insecto venenoso llego -iremos para allá- Y ahora -tenemos que irnos y rápido -vamos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha y shippo seguían buscando a kagome pero no la encontraban

-shippo sé que escondes algo- se detuvo inuyasha -que claro que no - se notó mucho cuando hablaste con koga crees que soy estúpido o que ahora dímelo - ok te diré -rápido- -kagome se está vengando las razones ya las conoces y aparte lo de koga ya ella es falso solo quiere darte celos -entonces nada de tu plan de beso servirá su sed de venganza es muy alto solo falta que se enamore de otro -inuyasha nuestra kagome sigue estando dentro de ella, ella todavía te sigue queriendo no te dejes engañara por la actual kagome -a veces me sorprendes- se rio inuyasha -jajá soy muy sabio eso no lo conoces ya vámonos- siguieron su camino

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ejejjej-

-la pequeña kagome sigue siendo tan ingenua -Si y todo se lo está creyendo me sorprende, pensé que era más lista pero no -Kurai es capaz de todo tenlo en cuenta pero la duda en su corazón sigue ahí Crees que sea capaz de realizar el trabajo Claro el haría lo que sea por recuperar a su hermano Dagame tendrá el mismo destino que kikyo- soltó hakudoshi -o no claro que no- se rio naraku -por qué lo dices -tengo pensado otros planes para la niña- -y cual es si se podría saber -la paciencia es una virtud

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-y se puede saber dónde estamos- llevaban una hora dando círculos por el mismo lugar -cállate! Déjame concentrarme - - eres un tonto- dagame le grito -parecen dos tortolos enamorados- bajo kagura - al fin alguien….. perdón pero que dijiste- -olvídalo y síganme naraku los quiere ver ya y en especial a ti kurai- lo miro de reojo kagura ya sabía lo de la trampa -claro apurémonos- los tres caminaron hasta el escondite de naraku -vez estaba frente a tus ojos y no te distes cuenta- -ya-kagura voltio y vio a kagome- tu sígueme él tiene que hablar a sola con naraku -adios- kurai despidió y fue hasta naraku -adiós y kagura para que me necesitas- -solo ven y no hagas preguntas-

Con kurai

-naraku- lo llamo -cómo va el trabajo- - va como lo esperaba y tu parte -me ofende que pienses que no cumpliré mi promesa -no me importa como lo tomes solos quiero saber si mi hermano estará bien -está en buenas manos no te preocupes -mira naraku no te gustaría tenerme de enemigo un paso en falso y te mato -lo tendré en cuenta al igual tu sigue conquistando a la linda kagome- sonrió con malicia -ok espero más noticias de mi hermano- salió del lugar -jajajaj espero y en el trayecto no te enamores ya que el que se enamora pierde

Kurai salió del lugar enojado busco a kagome hasta que la encontró hablando con kanna

-nos vamos- la tomo del brazo y la levanto de manera brusca - hey espera me estas lastimando-intentaba soltarse de su agarre -muévete he dicho-en un movimiento rápido le metió un puñetazo en el rostro - que te pasa estúpido no eres quien para tratarme asi-kagome fue por sus cosas y salió del escondite de naraku -hey kagome lo siento- kurai la siguió-kagome -típico todos los hombre son unos imbéciles e idiotas - se metió en el denso bosque -he dicho que lo siento- la busco con la mirada - kagome sé que sigues ahí- ella por su parte siguió caminando hasta encontrar un prado lleno de flores -estúpido- susurro -te oí lo lamento lo que paso es que naraku hizo…-se interrumpió por poco y contaba todo -que hizo naraku -un comentario parecido al de kagura -hahahaha - ella por su parte siguió viendo el prado -tu no entiendes-los dos se miraron y después al prado -no es hermoso- -si lo es pero no tanto como otra persona -y quien es esa persona -si te digo podrías matarme -creo que ya se tu respuesta- -eres lista por eso me gustas - -que halagador- lo mire -de nada- se rio – vamos tenemos el tiempo libre -como que tiempo libre- -no tenemos nada que hacer - ya sé qué es eso, pero naraku siempre tiene un plan entre manos- -parece que sus planes malévolos se le acabaron - - si como no -créelo podría ser verdad o no por eso cuídate bien las espalda -siempre lo hago- se adentraron en el prado -oye quiero decirte algo- la persiguió -atrápame- y así empezaron una carrera entre risas y bromas -te tengo-kurai agarro a kagome -ganaste ahora dime- se tiro en el suelo -todavía amas a ese tal inuyasha- -y exactamente tenías que hacer esa pregunta,… yo no lo amo el problema es que los sentimientos de la otra kagome o como sea, llegan a ser más fuerte que los de mi sed de venganza y por eso se aprecian en algunas ocasiones ya sea cuando se entere de algo de kikyo e inuyasha o cuando lastimo al tonto de su enamorado- cerro los ojos y se acostó -hahaha no entendí- se rio y se acostó a su lado -se podría decir que yo vengo su sufrimiento ya que la muy tonta está muy enamorado de él y no le tiene nada de odio- -ohhhh creo que ya entendí- ahora el cerro los ojos- entonces me gusta tu lado maligno- miro a kagome que seguía con los ojos cerrados se le acercó y le planto un pequeño beso -y eso porque- le comento kagome -me gusta kagome y no puedo evitarlo- -pues deberías- se reincorporo -no tiene nada malo los dos somos malos, buscamos venganza entre otras cosas- -es muy diferente- -al menos dime porque no- -ok veras el amor solo involucra sufrimiento y engaños he visto como la tonta que está dentro de mi sufre por un estúpido que no vale la pena, ese estúpido que va como perro faldero detrás de una persona muerta , tengo miedo de que un día llegue a enamorarme y sufra ya sea por un amor no correspondido o porque esa persona me diga que ya no me ama por esa razón he decidido no enamorarme- -kagome tarde o temprano lo tendrás que afrontar cada caída será una lección, cada sufrimiento te hará mas fuerte pero si no lo intentas terminaras peor cuando te enamores perdidamente de alguien- kurai tomo la cara de kagome entre sus manos- tan solo inténtalo -lo intentare- y así de dieron otra beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que les pareció les gusto, más o menos , no les gusto dejen sus comentarios eso inspira xD y recuerden su preciado lemon ya llegara y tengo dos preguntas ¿Cuántos lemon quieren? Planeaba poner dos les parece y por ultimo ¿Quién ha sufrido por amor o no se ha enamorado? ^-^

Hasta luego y recuerden cruel es bueno


	13. Chapter 13

Hola de nuevo les traigo su nuevo capítulo espero y no sea raro que haya subido un sábado no es normal XD sigamos con la lectura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado días desde lo ocurrido con kagome y kurai hasta el momento las cosas iban bien pero todo no puede durar en un felices para siempre, los dos se encontraban comiendo naraku les había encargado la tarea de buscar lo pocos fragmentos que faltaban, tan entretenidos se encontraban que no detectaron el olor de un joven lobo

-kagome te encuentras bien-koga le grito- tu maldito bastardo me las pagaras por haberla herido -koga detente-kagome se posiciono enfrente de kurai -como quieres que me detenga ese tipo de hirió -no lo hizo con la intención de matarme, aparte ya no necesito de tus servicios -que intentas decir con eso-koga la miro -simplemente ya no te quiere cerca eres un estorbo para ella- se burló kurai -le hable a ella, ahora dímelo kagome si ya no me….-lo interrumpió -ya no te necesito koga solo fuiste un objeto de ayuda- -sabes no entiendo lo que pasa aquí-*recuerden que koga no sabe de lo kagome el piensa que está en sus 5 sentido* -veras koga yo no soy tu linda kagome, yo soy otra kagome la que busca la venganza contra ese malnacido de inuyasha - -que estás jugando conmigo verdad-se rio nervioso -no es la verdad- lo miro serio -con razón se me hacía raro que la kagome que yo conozco hiciera eso que estúpido fui en creer que por un momento le llegue a gustar- agacho la mirada -lo siento koga pero al menos me fuiste útil- se rio -que iluso fui bueno te deseo el peor de los males a ti no a kagome y ojala y tú y ese tipejo se terminen matando- y así koga salió a toda velocidad -al menos me quite un peso de encima- se rio y se acercó a kurai- eres una niñita -que y porque yo-la abrazo -pensé que no se me defenderías- se rieron -para que defenderte si tu sola puedes- le dio un corto beso -por eso me encantas-le dio otro beso -demuéstramelo-acerco más a kagome -hay diferentes formas para demostrártelo pero se me ocurre una estupenda- -y cual es-le susurró al oído -no es lo que piensas tontuela, voltéate- le vendo los ojos y la cargo de forma nupcial -a donde me llevas- se rio a carcajadas -es un secreto que pronto lo veras así que agárrate fuerte- y así los dos enamorados se fueron

El viaje duro no más de 20 minutos

-listo-bajo a kagome y le saco la venda de los ojos mientras ella se acostumbraba a la luz del sol -que es….-quedo con la boca abierta -espero y te guste el lugar únicamente yo lo conozco eso creo-se rio -es hermoso-los dos se encontraba en un único lugar tan bellos rodeado de árboles de cerezo y un pequeño lago- es indescriptible - -supuse que te encantaría así que me puse a pensar por que no traerte aquí si el amor que siento por ti es igual a este lugar- la abrazo por detrás -como hermoso- pregunto ella -no indescriptible aunque pensándolo bien también es hermoso- -y pensar que esto terminaría mal y los dos saldríamos heridos que locura no- ante esto kurai se tensó- oye estas bien- kagome voltio a verlo -si estoy bien que te parece si damos un paseo- la tomo de la mano y empezaron a caminar -se siente una tranquilidad pura no lo crees- -sí-kurai se sentía nervioso pues la hora del plan que había acordado con naraku para darle una lección a kagome se acercaba-te puedo preguntar algo -si dime- se detuvieron -que pasaría se te traicionara- ella lo miro de manera rara- es un ejemplo-suspiro -sería algo difícil para mí ya que he tomado aprecio y a la vez amor hacia ti y una traición de tu parte me dolería porque lo preguntas- -curiosidad-igual el, en el trascurso de los días que había estado en compañía de kagome le había agradado a tal punto de sentir lo mismo que ella pero su hermano valía más que un enamoramiento pasajero bueno eso creía -que curioso eres pero sigamos- fueron a la orilla del rio, los dos se sentaron -kagome lo siento demasiado no es mi intención pero la situación lo amerita- kurai escondió su cara entre sus manos -que pasa - se acercó a el -te …..-fue callado por un beso de parte de kagome el siguió se recostaron sobre el césped –kagome- suspiro -solo déjate llevar-su beso se intensifico se querían y se necesitaban

El aura del lugar se volvió oscura e impura, los dos se separaron

-que sucede- kagome se levantó- kurai dime lo que sucede -lo siento kag- atrás de el apareció naraku -hola kagome como disfrutaste tu pequeña ilusión- el pequeño prado que había visto desapareció ante sus ojos -díganme que es lo que sucede ahora- exclamo furiosa

-es solo un trato no hay de que alarmarse- se rio naraku -trato – kagome voltio a ver a kurai enojada –dime maldita sea -esto lo hago por mi hermano- kurai voltio contra naraku- donde está mi hermano - no te devolveré a tu hermano si es lo que piensas -como-pregunto -ella todavía sigue viva- la apunto -me traicionaste- ella agrando los ojos-por eso me mencionaste el tema antes -kag….-lo interrumpió kagome -eres un maldito desgraciado yo como un ilusa me enamore de ti pensado que me querías pero ya veo que no solo fui un trabajo para ti- pequeñas lagrima se escondían en sus ojos, queriendo salir -te prometo que yo llegue a sentir lo mismo que tú, no te utilice- -que sínico eres- se rio -solo te diré algo no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente en cuanto a ti naraku me ocupare de ti más tarde -cómo quieres defenderte si no tienes tu arco - se burló naraku -no olvides que tengo mi poder y recuerda que también sé que tienes algo preciado que todavía vive -jajaja kagome que niña tan estúpida eres si te refieres a kikyo no la amo -claro que la amas pero no lo demuestras porque ella te rechaza ella todavía quiere a su tal inuyasha -mátala kurai ella solo es un estorbo

-ok-

Los dos se miraron, kagome transmitiéndole todo su odio en parte kurai todavía la miraba con eso ojos de amor y recordando todos los momento que disfrutaron juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey espero y les haya gustado ;) sé que kagome últimamente está sufriendo pero pronto será feliz dejen sus comentarios les gusto o no y escucho sus opiniones bueno hasta luego


End file.
